This Time Sequel to Maybe Next Time
by InternetJunkie
Summary: Sirius and Lupin are going out it again, will either one of them finally be able to confess their feelings? Smut, RemusxSirius, etc.


This Time: Sequel to 'Maybe Next Time':

I sighed, running my fingers through my dark hair as I stared down at my best friend who slept on the floor next to me.. I had to do something, I knew that this couldn't possibly keep going on as it was. Meeting in random, abandoned classrooms and fucking each other senseless, it simply wasn't right or fair. Not to him, especially. Remus deserved something special, he was worth being shown the world even if the blond boy himself didn't think so.

Remus was special to me, and I couldn't let these rendevous keep going on. It was now or never. Would he except me or leave me, would it disgust him to try and define what it was we had been doing for over a year now, to label it as you would a boyfriend or girlfriend?

The boy -nearly a man now- moaned as he turned to face me, his legs wrapping themselves around my hips as he pushed his body in to mine, seemingly completely in his dreams. I attempted to ignore it as my feelings of love and lust soared sky high, but it was impossible once he moaned my name.

"Sirius, oh..." Remus' hips rocked into mine and I felt my cock straining to push against his own hardened member. Everything seemed surreal as he ground his body against my own, eyes still closed as he moaned repeatedly, turning me on with every sylabol he breathed. I pushed the palm of my hand to his cheek, pulling his head towards me for a kiss, hoping to wake him up quickly so I wouldn't feel as if I were taking advantage of the situation.

It worked, and Remus didn't even pause as he kissed me back, grinding his dick against mine even harder before rolling me over completely on my back and straddling me. I grasped his hips, grunting as I pulled them down against my skin as I arched my hips up into him, the friction it created was nearly awe-inducing. It was so unlike Remus Lupin to take control that I simply couldn't bring myself to do anything but watch him as moved himself slowly down my body until his knees were between my legs and his hot mouth was breathing over my thick, throbbing cock.

I arched my hips towards his mouth, but Remus simply pulled away, a wolfish smile upon his beautiful face.

Without warning, he moved down and swallowed me whole. I gasped and jerked, immediately tangling my fingers deep into his dirty blonde hair as his canines scraped teasingly against me. I trusted him with my entire life, I knew he would never harm me, I could only feel pleasure as his mouth surrounded my thickness, and he bobbed his head up and down.

I'd not expected much more this afternoon, we'd already had our fucking session for the day, but it wasn't all that odd for one of us to get horny all over again and have a go at it, only the one who usually did it was me. Remus didn't wait more than a few moments after I'd begun thrusting myself down his throat before pulling away, making me groan in misery as my throbbing cock was explosed to the cool night air.

For a moment, I thought it'd all been some cruel joke for Remus to leave me thrusting into the air for him like a horny mutt, but all too soon I felt him on top of me, straddling my hips and grasping my dick as he aligned it with his ass. Usually, I always did this part, Remus could never make himself do it, never was good at inflicting any type of pain upon himself, and begged me to do it, but this time was different. This time, his eyes were alight with passion and romance, his pants for breath hid tiny moans and his chest was glittered with sweat.

He slammed himself down on top of me.

Grunting at the utter tightness of him, I wrapped my arms under his and grabbed him over the shoulders, using them as leverage to push him down still further on me even as I arched my cock deeper into him.

"Remus, fuck Remus," I sighed into his neck as my aching shaft settled inside of his hot little ass. Remus, my Remus, my best friend rocked himself slightly back and forth as he laid across my chest, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. I moaned as I slid in and out of him, digging my nails lightly into the pale, sweat slicked skin of his shoulders.

Withought warning, Remus detangled himself from my arms, leaving them feeling vaguely hollow as he sat up on. He moved his arms to grab hold of my inner thighs and he stared down at me with hooded eyelids as he pushed himself up off of me nearly all the way before slamming back down on me.

I arched my back, moaning wilding and digging my fingers into his own legs as it was the only bit of skin I could find. The feeling he was creating, it was nothing short of extacy as he continued his up and down movements before rocking back and forth.. quickly. I felt my dick sliding in and out of him, quick succession, over and over as he moaned above me.

Sweat trailed down his almost-ethereal body and I wrapped one hand around his upright member, stroking him as his ass slid around me. Within moments, I could feel it, my own orgasm building inside of me but I tried to hold it, I always made it a point to come after Remus, always made sure he was happy before I was, I couldn't let this be any different. I knew if he didn't cum soon, however, I would have absolutely no control over it.

"Mmm, close Sirius, so closer," Remus shuddered, moaning. I released his dick and grabbed both sides of his hips, pulling his body so it lay against mine as I moved his hips up and down while I slammed my cock in and out of his ass. My fingernails dug deeply into his skin, but he only moaned, wrapping his arms around me and grinding himself into my chest as he exploded, grunting and shuddering in my arms.

I finally let go of the extremely thin rope I'd been hanging by as I had fought not to cum, and moaned his name as loudly as I could, not caring who could hear outside of those walls. "Remus.. Remus I love you," I grunted as I came, slowly my movements to where it was almost painful how slow I was going.

I felt exhausted, and by Remus' heavy breathing I knew he was too, but I wondered if he'd heard my passionate outcry, or if he'd even acknowledge it.

"I love you too, Padfoot."

I grinned, flopping my arms down to my side and completely releasing Remus so he was free to move if he wanted.. but he didn't. I figured we were just happy here, and I knew I wouldn't be able to move for a while longer.

"Good... good."


End file.
